warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:~~Silverflower~~
Zeh Talk Page Hey all. Welcome to my Talk Page! Please read my talk page rules before messaging me. =3 My Archives 1. Silverflower's Den 2. Fernwhisker's Hideout 3. Amberflash's Dream ____________________________________________________________________________________________ My Talk Page Rules 1. Eet isnt deeficlut 2 uze propre gramer. Plz uze ur keebord propurlee. 2. I'd appreciate it if you'd use four tildes so I know who I'm talking to. (Unless the goal of your message is a joke or you just intentionally WANT me to have to scan through the recent activity page. =P) 3. I don't care if you swear as long as you keep in mind that younger audiences may be passing through. 4. Have fun leaving the epic person of epic randomness some epically random messages!! Charart and Signature Requests Signatures Okay, so if you want a signature, please fill out the below form: What you want it to say: _________________________ What you want each word/phrase to link to: ________________________ Colors: _________________________ Size of text: ___________________________ How you want the lettering placed: __________________________ Symbols you want in it: _________________________ Other: _________________________ Chararts Alrighty now, if you want a charart, please fill out this form: Rank of cat: ______________________ Length of fur: _____________________ Main pelt color: ________________________ Pelt pattern (i.e. stripes, swirls, dappled, mottled, etc.): _____________________ Eye color: ______________________ Scars and position of scar: _________________________ Torn ear? (Yes/no): ______________________ Other: _________________________ P.S. I can do stuff like hats, mustaches, bracelets/necklaces, ragged fur, any extra oddball stuff you want on your cat I can do. So yeah, just note it in the "other" section if you want somethin' like that. ;) ---- Start messaging me below this sentence. xD RE: I loved The Legacy (That's Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton was leader, but then he got kicked out, or Cody and Ted got kicked out, so Ted and Cody stayed together and now they aren't anymore and it's a long story XD) Anyway, if you have an email, I need to forward you something. Nevermind, screenshot here: =P Bai!~ RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 20:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Silver I know you haven't read THG Series, but, I want chu to know that if chu have any questions about your characters that chu choose, ask me or Leafy, we know the books by heart. So, I hope you'll join us. Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 00:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay<3 And I figured it out! He's from Narnia!!! RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. {C}Category:Signature 00:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) XDDDD *coughbutcoughnotcoughbettercoughthancoughcodycoughrhodescough* HAHAHA RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. {C}Category:Signature 00:52, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so, chu let me know of any characters chu want, two from part one, if both die, eh, i'll let chu get two from part two, and if they die, i'll get chu two from part three (god, i am repeating myself a lot >.<) Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 00:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) NUU~ He is cheating on her with you, just like Cody's cheating on Brandi Reed with me >:D RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 00:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC) LUCKEEEEE. Cody ain't ;.; RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 01:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) NUUU Luckee that your person is free XD RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 01:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I need to know who chu wanna rp out of the characters remaining. I'll let chu know if any die, and if they do, chu can have however many die from Part 1 for Part 2. Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 01:27, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, first, Snowstar is a he, second off, he is the ruler of all 12 Clans. He has kids battle to the death in the 'arena' and when Katnissheart does something with deathberries/foxglove seeds, it makes the Capitol look stupid so he is out to kill her. In the second part, he is to give her death threats, like, to kill Galefang, his family, and her family. In the third part, he dies being squashed by the clan when Katnissheart was suppose to kill him but instead kills Coinstar figuring out that she is the one that gave Galefang the idea to send a patrol to kill the kids that Snowstar had taken to protect him, Primrosefur being one of those and she died. Well, yeah, that's Snowstar. Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 15:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Sweet, so, if chu want, chu can post in the roleplay as Snowstar saying that he is plotting with the Gamemakers an evil plan for the 74th Hunger Games =D Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 15:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, he could plot in his head about this. Also, i got a friend to join =D Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 15:49, April 5, 2012 (UTC) .Spottedclaw78 from WWiki Chat =D Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 15:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Chu, chu nu speaking >.< Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 16:02, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, and in the movie, it made everyone... different >.< Now we need Leafy on, 'cause we need her for Primrosefur, who's name happens to be drawn. Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 16:09, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Peeta <3 Any way, I can't wait to get Leafy on, we must continue on in the roleplay, it is important, Effietail has just called Primrosefur's name. Then Katnissheart will volunteer for her. Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 16:16, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Did chu leave? Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 16:24, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Fine, chu come with me, you'd still have to check out Silverw's page for things on Peetapelt/Galefang, it's up to her if she will. Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 16:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) yeah, and omg, i wish Leafy would get on DX Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 16:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC) She's not on DX Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 16:52, April 5, 2012 (UTC) -sigh- I need to talk to you. On chat would be bette rRowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 21:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Read. Silver, I want you to read this. 18:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU BIRTHDAY HAVING FOOL XD http://www.iaza.com/work/120407C/iaza18758258463700.png >8DDDDDDDDDD RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 20:34, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Happy Happy Birthday, Silva!!!!! OMG!!! It's your birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BFF!! I hope you had a great day and that nothing destroyed your perfect day (besides that little quarrel that only lasted 'bout 8hours)!!!! Here's something to show you I luffs you!!! CLICK HERE!! ^_^ I hope you love it! And if you don't really like it, what really matters is that your friends remembered your B-Day!! Woohoo!! Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 02:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) D: I am not mentioned in you WCCRPW history! you are a crime against the aweseomness that is Spotz! XP lol, jk.By "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 17:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry also, this never should of happened. Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 18:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Listen, I'm to blame also, I started it, maybe not the yelling but i was the cause. We are all kinda to blame, you guys yelled, i tried not to spaz but i did start it. And I feel bad. Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 18:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Agreed =D Also, happy late birfday! Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 18:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Chu welcome. Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 18:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC) CHU! Hai, chu not talking on chat. Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 22:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm sorry- I was just out on vacation. :3 My activity in general has made a huge drop, and I don't want to hold you guys down... I think it'd be best if I was removed from the project. :( Ivyheart 06:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) lol! I was doing my online homeschool and totally forgot I was there! I didn't think to check it until midnight, then i'm like, "how long have I been in chat o.o? :PBy "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 07:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) CHATTTTTY! Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 20:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 18:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) APRIL FOOOLS! (ps i know it was late XDDD) RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 19:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Chu know where to go =D Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 20:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Aw nu, wanna post any way? Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 20:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Otay. Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 20:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Can chu get on chat? Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 01:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Tankxs, cute cats too! (i'm going to try to print your picture off!) I'm going to make you a beleted b-day one! 19:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy Beleated b-day! (ur 4 days older then me!!! that's wat i'm gess'in!) Don't really want to give that away. Lets just say there are two numbers. (not calling you a stalker or anything, my mother would freak out if i told you XD) 20:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Dark dead? Umm dude I got an email that you added catagories to my cat Dark that Follows the Light an well my cat isn't dead, but you put her in the deceased catagory. I'm sorry but Dark isn't dead. She's alive and kicking so please like remove her from the category or something, I would do it myself but I dunno how.. XD Cinder Category:Signature 21:30, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you..o3o Cinder Category:Signature 21:46, April 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: I got redlinks. o.o RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 22:30, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Can chu get on chat? Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 00:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) D'aww. Well, here's something we can do. I'll stay on chat, as long as i'm on it, we know when each other is on when we roleplay. That way we dun have to talk on the talk pages as much. Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 00:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) THEN POST! HURRY! DX Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 00:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Can chu get on chatty? Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 00:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) YOU GOT YOUR RIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 23:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Chu are on =D Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 00:29, April 13, 2012 (UTC) otay Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 00:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ru on now? Cheesywhale123 ''DOMO'' 03:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC)